


The Perfect Solution

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What changed Swindle's mind from purchasing spare parts to fix the Combaticons to selling <i>them</i> instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Solution

 

  


**THE PERFECT SOLUTION**  


  
Megatron was in predictably fine form.

“It’s inexcusable!“ He roared. “What in the name of Sigma was wrong with Bruticus? I tell you Starscream, I thought with the Combaticons that I was on to a way of finishing the Autobots once and for all. But now I’m having more than a few second thoughts about it!”

Starscream, however, came to the rescue of his recent ‘creations.’ “The Autobots do seem to have gotten themselves a rather effective Combiner this time, Megatron.” He said.

But the leader's optics flared. “Rubbish!” he thundered. “That Defensor of theirs is nothing but a cobbled together maelstrom! A giant, _weakling_ , composed of – WHIMPS!" He glowered, "if a combination of the most brutal and devious mechs in the universe can’t bring that down .... “

He began to pace, angrily. “I tell you Starscream, I’m more than a little tempted to not bother reactivating them! It seems to be the only viable solution, given that you rendered that mind prison impossible to repair!”

Starscream tried to adopt an expression of sad disappointment. Inwardly, his circuits nearly melted in relief. Reactivating the Combaticons as his own personal weapon, programming them to be loyal to him - in a way guaranteed to make sure they never let on about certain _events_ was one thing. Them answering to Megatron was a different matter altogether. Especially with so many ‘unknown quantities.’

Like certain - memories. Certain – _extremely incriminating_ memories. The ones which implicated he, Starscream in the Combaticon plot all those eons ago. The ones he’d asked Bombshell to remove when the Insecticon performed the personality severance procedure; the ones which he’d been far from certain were gone, but he'd sealed the suspect compartment anyway, confident they couldn't be retrieved. Only now, with Bruticus loyal to Megatron ....

Well - now he wasn't confident at all!

Yes, the sooner the Combaticons were buried along with all possibility of that, the better. Nevertheless, the Seeker found himself just able to adopt a look of feigned concern. _Never agree with Megatron when you want Megatron to do whatever it is he’s suggesting he does._

“Surely that’s a little – drastic, Megatron?”

The leader stopped and glared at him. “Of course its drastic!” he snapped. “Do you really think I wanted it this way? This could have been the opportunity we’re been waiting millions of vorns for! But it’s all your fault, Starscream! If you hadn’t taken it upon yourself to do reactivate those criminals without my authority …. If you hadn’t completely _botched_ up the programming ....“

Starscream was able to maintain a remarkably smooth composure. “With all due respect, Megatron,” he said. “I think there may be a few issues with changing Bruticus’ loyalty programming. After all, they were to answer only to me! Maybe the transition has been – too much. But I like to thinhk they have not already outlived their – limited usefulness. Perhaps if I were to program them back under my command ....”

But to the Seeker’s dismay, this didn’t seem to be having the effect he’d hoped for. Megatron was not roaring in his face that if _that_ was what he thought he was going to happen, then the Combaticons could be decommissioned right now. Instead, he was pacing more slowly, chin in hand, a smile creeping over his faceplates.

“Hook!” he said. “Yes – that’s it! Why didn’t I think of that before? “

The smile intensified. "My true allies, the Constructicons! Hook can re-do the gestalt programming, iron out any remaining glitches which prevent disloyalty and improve Bruticus' functioning to the extent that debacles like the one today will never ocurr again!”

A sick feeling went through Starscream. His processor reeled – and for a moment he found himself right back to the start of the war, to when the Combaticons were going to be deactivated for their treachery. To his relief at the prospect of his own guilt being buried forever. Then the devastation when Bombshell was commissioned to sever their personaliy components.

Only this was worse! Bombshell had had no personal grievances with Starscream. But Hook? The Constructicon engineer hated him! And he was a formidable technician. In his diggings into the Combaticon memory banks he was almost certain to uncover ....

The Seeker could not stop a visible shudder from going through his frame. There’d be no ‘having a word’ with Hook. The narcissistic sadist would positively delight in handing over the information.

But Starscream did an admirable job of maintaining his composure. “Er – pardon my questioning of your judgement, mighty Megatron,” he said, “but if I recall, you were rather - unhappy - with the Constucticons. After all, Bruticus may have messed up with Defensor, but Devastator failed to appear at all!”

He knew instantly, it was not the right thing to say. And as usual, the leader seemed to have a short term memory when to have a longer one was inconvenient. He rounded on Starscream.

“Devastator can’t be everywhere!” he roared. “It may have escaped your notice, Starscream, but the Constructicons have _constructive_ things to do with their time! As opposed to hanging around bickering with each other and deciding which Decepticons it is next they’re going to fight or - _do whatever else with!_ Oh yes, a far superior collection. I am going to summon Hook at once!”

“Er – there is a problem, Megatron,” Starscream stammered, the need to avert this catastrophe extreme. “The Combaticons are at present – somewhat lacking in parts!”

Megatron regarded the Seeker incredulously. “Well _get_ them their parts!” he thundered. “In fact, yes! See that all the Combaticons and the Constructicons are in the Decepticon medbay. I want them there at sunrise!”

"Yes ... Megatron," Starscream managed to say. He wondered vaguely why Megatron so liked staging ‘events’ at the rising and setting of the Earth-star.

........

//It’s not as simple as that!// Swindle was saying on the com. //They’re really messed up! Fixable, but – the thing is, its gonna take dough, Starscream. Cold hard credits. Earth credits – you know, squishy paper stuff. And a lot of it!//

Starscream could barely disguise his delight. This was undoubtedly a scam on the part of the jeep to divert credits to himself. but it could be exactly the excuse Starscream needed to delay the appalling proposal. //Now, where in the universe am I supposed to get those from?// he asked politely.

There was a silence on the other end. //Well - I dunno!// said Swindle. //Can’t you think of something? You dealt with humans before – I heard about it.//

Starscream would have preferred _not_ to be reminded of the disastrous dealings with Dr Archevil.

//That was – a little different, Swindle!// he said coolly.

//Yeah – well anyway, This squishy - he’s heavy duty!// Swindle went on. //He says if I don’t come up with what he wants, then he’s gonna keep their remains, carve them up and give _me_ credits for the useful parts!//

//He is?// the Seeker did a poor job of disguising his sudden delight. This was an unbelieveble turn of fortune! To not only get rid of the Combaticons but get some _momey_ out of it as well. Happily, the Seeker reflected upon the fact that one way or another, Primus always seemed to smile upon him.

//How much?// he asked, before he could stop himself.

There was another silence. //I dunno!// And now, Starscream could detect uncertainty in the smallest Combaticon’s voice. Unhappiness – even a touch of despair. But this was far too good an opportunity to worry about something like that! Starscream struggled to keep the excitement from rising as he tried to sound authoritative.

//Swindle you are one of the best businessmechs in the universe. Can you not even so much as ascertain a good price?//

//Yeah, 'course I can ... //Swindle said. And then, the despairing tone again: //But … well I don’t wanna go down that path, do I? Onslaught - he’s my old boss. And they’re my old colleagues. I wouldn’t be where I am without them! And now – well you made us a _team,_ Starscream!// The last sentence was almost a wail.

The Seeker cursed. Damn this silly camaraderie! This ‘keep it in the family’ stuff had been a nuisance since he fired them up in Guidal! And it had no doubt been exacerbated by the gestalt program he’d discovered Bombshell had installed when he reactivated them. But he had to think fast. This was the perfect opportunity to do away with them. And it would be pinned on Swindle. Who ... _yes ..._

Starscream could keep Swindle very conveniently in his own service.

//Look I’ll talk to Megatron! //Swindle was saying. //See if he can help me come up with some dosch. Then we can get this show on the road!//

But there was no way Starscream was going to let this slip by. //Now Swindle – please - just a moment!// he said. And then his voice took on its nicest, smoothest and most persuasive inflexion.

//I think maybe you should - _think_ \- about this!//


End file.
